Odcinek 6496
25 stycznia 2013 8 grudnia 2016 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6495. « 6496. » 6497. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W biurze "FC", Taylor i Thomas rozmawiają o tym, na jak więcej zasługuje syn kobiety. Thomas uważa, że w rodzinnym domu mody nie czeka go żaden sukces, po czym oznajmia zdruzgotanej matce, że wyjeżdża do Paryża i dodaje, że może nieprędko stamtąd wrócić. Oboje z Taylor zastanawiają się, dlaczego Stephanie ustaliła dla nich niepewną przyszłość. Taylor radzi synowi, by przemyślał jeszcze swoją decyzję i sugeruje, że nestorka rodu "postradała zmysły" i przelała całą swoją miłość na Brooke. Taylor i Thomas zapewniają się o wzajemnej tęsknocie, po czym Hayes prosi syna, aby porozmawiał ze Steffy, gdy będzie już we Francji. Kobieta wyznaje synowi miłość oraz zapewnia, że wspiera go bezwarunkowo. Matka z synem obejmują się. Dayzee i Marcus delektują się szampanem i kawiorem w swojej sypialni. Żona Forrestera wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że weszła do jego rodziny i nosi ich nazwisko. Marcus pyta żonę, czy styl życia niekiedy ją niepokoi, a ona stwierdza, że choć podoba jej się ten świat, to zastanawia się, czy to czyni ją "płytką". "Nie mogłabyś być płytka nawet, gdybyś próbowała", twierdzi jej mąż. Dayzee zauważa, że wszystko zaczęło się od tego, jak Stephanie zgubiła szalik i przyznaje, że czasami boi się spojrzeć wstecz. Wraca myślami do sytuacji z Mayą, gdy Marcus pyta żonę, czy wszystko z nią w porządku i mówi jej, jak bardzo jest nią zachwycony. „Zdecydowanie trafiłem w dziesiątkę”, uważa syn Donny. Oboje z Dayzee zaczynają rozmawiać o przybranej rodzinie Marcusa, a on przyznaje, że Forresterowie zawsze byli dla niego wspaniali i jest im za to wdzięczny. „Tak myślałam”, mówi Dayzee, a następnie wraca myślami do bolesnej decyzji Mai, by zrezygnować z wychowywania córki. Marcus tymczawem wraca do ukochanej z kolejnym drinkiem, a ona całuje go namiętnie. W rezydencji Forresterów, Donna zastaje Erica wpatrującego się w zawieszony przez niego nad kominkiem portret Stephanie. Kobieta daje znać o swojej obecności i oznajmia, że przybyła, aby go wspierać. Eric dziękuje byłej żonie za odwiedzenie go, a Donna udaje się do kuchni, aby rozpakować jedzenie kupione na wynos. W rezydencji tymczasem zjawia się Pam, która także ma ze sobą jedzenie. Kobieta zapewnia szwagra, że nie jest on sam, „Skoro mówimy o tym ...”, zaczyna nestor, gdy w salonie pojawia się Donna i trzymając butelkę miodu, nazywa Erica „Niedźwiadkiem”. Forrester stwierdza, że właśnie tego potrzebował - ich obydwu w swoim domu. Pam zastanawia się, czy szwagier rozważał o przyjęciu pod opiekę psa, gdy nagle zauważa, że coś się przypala. Pam nie może uwierzyć, że Donna jest skłonna przypalić jedzenie na wynos, a następnie udaje się do kuchni. Kiedy wraca, zastaje Erica gładzącego Donny włosy, po czym daje Loganównie do zrozumienia, że powinna już iść. Donna odgryza się, iż sama o tym zdecyduje, gdy niespodziewanie w rezydencji pojawia się roztrzęsiona Taylor. Kobieta oznajmia, że musi porozmawiać z Erikiem sam na sam. Po wyjściu Pam i Donny, Taylor wścieka się na Erica, że ze względu na Stephanie i jej lukę prawną jej syn może wyjechać z miasta na zawsze! Forrester stwierdza, że wnuk powinien przyjść w tej sprawie do niego, gdyż są rodziną. Taylor uważa jednak, że pojęcie 'rodziny' oznacza aktualnie „składanie pokłonów Brooke”. Jest zdumiona myślą, że Stephanie wezwała Brooke do swojego "łoża śmierci" i uważa, że tym samym nestorka "chciała umrzeć razem z Logan, ponieważ była bardziej podobna do niej niż ktokolwiek sobie wyobrażał". "To był sen narcyza - umieranie we własnych ramionach!", krzyczy Taylor, gdy w tym samym momencie portret Stephanie osuwa się ze ściany i spada na podłogę. Na twarzy kobiety pojawia się przerażenie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Taylor Hayes